


You held me (that's cool I guess)

by InLust



Series: Technicalities of a Degree [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Missed Connections, Random Acts Of Kindness, Walk Of Shame, best roommates, hungover regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. Sequel to Out of All Beds (you fall into mine). We find out that Peggy is ridiculously nice. Angie is a heavy sleeper. And sometimes, there are no good times to meet anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You held me (that's cool I guess)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schfiftytwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schfiftytwo/gifts).



> I know I've been told to write the morning after and I bet you all are expecting some universal morning after tropes and lines but like nahhhh. Check out the bottom for headcanons!

It was hot. The unsettling heat that clings your skin to your clothes and makes it difficult to stay still. It was borderline sweaty.

What was worst was that it made Angie move. It was too _uncomfortable_.

Her eyes were bleary as she opened them in the dark. She felt like she was swimming in a fishbowl as she sat up briefly to unbutton her shirt. It felt like forever as she struggled with the buttons before she succeeded and pushed off her shirt to throw on the floor. In a swift motion, she peeled off her tank top as well.

She was sure _Dottie_ wouldn't mind her drunken mess. It wasn't the first audition that went south and it won't be her last.

A wave of nausea hit her hard. She fell back on the bed and rolled onto her side to curl up into a ball.

There was a brief moment of sobriety she felt that reminded her that she was still wearing her jeans. _Ugh_. She turned onto her back and unbuttoned it before pushing it down to her knees and kicking it off her feet. She knew it was hot but the temperature changed quickly.

A rogue breeze rolled over her bare body and she curled up instinctively. Getting under the covers would make her stomach turn even more.

After a brief moment she felt embraced by strong arms that brought back some warmth. She curled up closer to the warmth and nuzzled at the softness.

In the back of her mind, she had to thank her roommate for going above and beyond in the morning. She never cuddled Angie. Ever.

But Angie sure enjoyed being held just then.

* * *

 

Peggy always had impeccable timing, extreme organization, and low tolerance for any disruption. _**Any disruption**_.

So, why in the world was someone **screeching** before her alarm went off?!?! Peggy opened up her eyes quickly to the screams that devolved into the sound of her name being shouted.

It went a little like, " _PEGGY. WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! WHAT THE FUCK? **PEGGY**!_ "

She shot up in her bed and looked at the clock instead of her roommate and realized it was 7:05am, well past her usual 6:30am alarm. "What on earth are you _screaming_ about, Colleen?" She grumbled as she rolled her neck.

 _Wait a minute_. No crick in her neck. No tension in her back. That's the most relaxing sleep she's had in the last five years.

"Excuse **me** , Peggy, were **you** _drunk_ last night?" The blonde exclaimed as she waved her hands around like a mad woman.

" _What_?" Peggy rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palms. " _You're_ the one coming back from **Howard's** room this morning."

Her roommate huffed dramatically, her cheeks visibly red. Then it dawned on her. Mainly because an arm was lazily thrown across her lap and a small sleepy groan followed.

 _Oh. Oh my._ Peggy looked at the sleeping figure next to her. She had completely forgotten Angie Martinelli from Intro to Italian had drunkenly appeared at her door sobbing and proceeded to lay claim on her bed. She blushed at the mismatched purple polka dot bra and Captain America inspired boy shorts Angie had on. _Well, that explains all of the theatrics._

"I am 98% sure that she came into my bed _clothed_ last night," she said defensively.

"Peggy!"

"Why do you have to sound so scandalized?"

"Because this is _scandalous_! Who is she??"

" _She_ is a very heavy sleeper apparently," Peggy answered instead discomforted by the fact she and her roommate were having this conversation while her bedmate was naked and sleeping. She gently pushed at Angie's shoulder. "Angie...Angie...it's time to get up."

"Ma, I don't wanna go to church," Angie mumbled back with a frown.

The brunette tried to hold back her laugh. "I don't think your mum would appreciate your state of undress as much as I do."

Again, Angie mumbled before batting at Peggy's hand that kept poking her cheek.

"Oh **now** you're _flirting_?" Colleen pursed her lips and crossed her arms across her chest. "Last night, you did not want to go out to party because you had to study. Yet, I come back and there's an almost naked girl in your bed."

The English student can't help but laugh at the situation. _How am I supposed to get out of this? Speaking of which_ , "How did you get into the room? I don't remember unlocking it."

"Oh, so it was on _purpose_?" Colleen was beyond reasonable sometimes-- _okay--maybe like most of the time._ "You're so lucky that Howard taught me how to pick locks."

Peggy raised her eyebrows. "Is that what you _learned_ last night?" She gently raised Angie's lifeless arm and stood up. She supposed there was no harm in letting the girl sleep.

She could spot a hint of pink at the blonde's cheeks. It wasn't a secret that Colleen had a thing for Howard; they just needed to stop dancing around it. _Who knows maybe Howie is growing up?_

"I should get to class now. Luckily, I was able to get work done before she came 'round." Again, Peggy raised her arms for a stretch but realized the relaxed state of her body. _Most curious._

"Are you actually going to let her sleep there?" Colleen asked incredulously.

"Peggy you haven't even explained to me what happened last night!"

Peggy sighed at her roommate. " **Nothing** happened last night." She rubbed the back of her neck and glanced at the girl in her bed. _I hope she feels better. I've got to write a note for her in case._ "She was upset and thought it was her room. I was comforting her I suppose."

"And is _that_ how she ended up without clothes on?"

This time Peggy felt her cheeks flush for the first time during this whole exchange. "Oh, don't be lewd. She was drunk."

"Oh. That makes it sound _oh so better._ "

Peggy sighed. "I've got to get to class. If she wakes up try not to scare her."

"Uh uh, Peg, she's in your bed. I am gonna shower and study before I go out to the construction site. Hopefully _before_ Sleeping Beauty wakes up."

Colleen started to pack her bag and pull out her tool kit and belt at the same time Peggy moved to ready her backpack. Of course they've been roommates for awhile and it all becomes a coordinated dance between the bathroom and the kitchenette. Colleen grabbed a juice smoothie while Peggy brushed her teeth. Then they switch. Peggy scratched a quick note and placed it on the pillow next to Angie, grabbed the other remaining smoothie and bid Colleen a farewell as she moved to the bathroom to shower.

"Don't forget! We are going to the movies tomorrow, so if you set up a date, it better be tonight or Sunday," Colleen reminded Peggy.

"Have fun building homes for the needy," Peggy responded with a roll of her eyes as she stepped into the doorway.

"I'm serious, Peggy. I took Saturday off for you!"

"Saturday," Peggy affirmed with a playful smile as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Angie had felt like she was on a cloud. In absolute heaven. The weightlessness of her body and warmth in her heart made her so peaceful.

She could stay in this world forever, circling the skies looking down at the world passing by. Except the one thing heaven didn't have was a screeching bird that circled around her head.It was worse than her mother yelling at her for Sunday mass.

She grumbled, her mother's voice calling out to her, "Ma, I don't wanna go to church!" The voice ceased but she could feel her presence poking at her.

Angie huffed. She knew it was in her best interest to go but _no_ , Angie always remembered what happened. Wherever here was. She wanted to stay. And honestly, she felt so warm in her heart, she couldn't bear to leave at all.

Of course all good things come to an end. Angie felt her stomach tighten before releasing a low growl. In an instant, her eyes opened to the brightly lit room.

_I could curse you, Dottie..._

Then she realized as she rolled onto her side that this was definitely _not her bed_. And definitely _not her room_. She sat up quickly and felt the whiplash. Or more like the migraine catching up with her consciousness.

She blinked quickly to readjust her eyes (and stomach) to the sudden movement.

Or at least, she _tried_ to blink. "Holy cow bells!" She exclaimed as she rubbed her eyes. "Please _please_ don't be stuck."

Luckily after a few good rubs, her contacts popped right out. The bad thing was that she couldn't see too well now.

"Of course this would happen," Angie groaned to herself as she clutched her dried contacts on her hand. She tried looking around the room and made out vague images.

The room wasn't too different from her own. So she was in the right building. Two beds, two desks, one bathroom near the entrance to the room. All very efficient. But the content of the room was immaculate. Even in her blurred eyesight, Angie could see how things were nearly put together. It was just a bit hard to see where one person had ended and where the other began.

She felt her stomach turn, reminding her of the reality of the situation. She was in her bra and underwear...in a strangers bed.

The alarms went off in her brain once more. Where were her clothing? Where was her phone? Why wasn't she in her room?

"Oh my god, what stupid shit did I do last night?" Angie moaned pathetically as she fell back into the bed. "How is this bed so comfortable?"

It was such an inappropriate time to think of how comfortable the bed was when she didn't even remember half of last night.  _Thank god_ , she felt it in her body that she definitely _didn't_ do anything sexual the night before. _I am gonna go to church this Sunday_ , she decided on at that revelation.

She threw and arm over her eyes as she willed the headache to go away when she felt a crunch beneath her elbow. With an insane amount of curiosity giving her some strength to move, Angie looked at the source of crunch. A small piece of paper was a bit crunched under her elbow.

"Huh."

_Angie,_

_I don't think we know each other but I recognize you from my Intro to Italian class. You came in last night upset and thought it was your room. I promise nothing happened last night but your clothes managed to come off in the night and are currently sitting at the side of my bed. Feel free to have the water and ibuprofen I've left for you. Hope you feel better!_

_Best,_

_Peggy Carter_

_PS if you see my roommate, don't talk to her. She'll just use it to throw me under the bus._

Angie let out a pained groan. She was _supposed_ to be an adult, _not_ some hot mess.

There was no words in the Oxford dictionary that could describe how she felt in that moment besides: _FUCKKKKKK_.

Maybe she could have crawled under a rock and just act in the mirror for her stuffed animals for the rest of her life.

She remembered a Peggy Carter from her Intro to Italian class. Brunette. Amazing red lip stick. Great arms. English accent. _Of course_ , she wished that she could get to know Peggy Carter but why bother going to a class that that attendance is worth 5% and she could ace when she was 4?

She was getting distracted. She needed to get out of there. Hot Peggy Carter could be coming back at any moment and Angie needed to stop embarrassing herself.

More wallowing over a failed audition could be done in the comfort of her room. In isolation.

Just for the weekend.

Angie quickly threw her legs off the side of the bed and jumped off. Like Peggy's note said her clothes were on the side of her bed, but they were neatly folded next to her socks and shoes. Peggy was such a saint.

Maybe she could bake some cookies for her. That girl deserved a medal.

Angie could make out the trash can near the night stand and threw her contacts away. No point if they're dry. She threw on her clothes and shoes. She looked around briefly and wondered where her wallet and phone was. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

Then she made out her items on the nightstand.

 _Seriously_. What a saint because Peggy had even left it to charge. 9:07am. 20% battery, she could make it to her dorm with that.

Dottie would be there. Undoubtedly, her roommate would be ready for a slew of playful insults and inappropriate jokes. Better yet, Angie could already see it via text.

She slipped her wallet and phone into her back pockets and moved to the door. She paused before folding the note into her pocket as well.Thank god, Peggy's roommate wasn't there. This would have looked like a walk of shame. _Technically_ it is.

Angie looked back at the room and let out another groan. Peggy Carter. Hot. Kind. Considerate. What the heck. She had hit the jackpot in meeting what could be the girl of her dreams but she had made such a fool of herself.

One day, she's gonna properly thank Peggy Carter. _Just not today._

Or at least that's what she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Some headcanons I had while writing this include:  
> -Peggy as a serious introvert with a heart of gold  
> -Angie as an extrovert  
> -Angie struggling with self esteem issues  
> -Peggy being caring and gentle and very big hearted  
> -Peggy as political science major but also criminal justice  
> -Colleen also being extroverted and Type A needing to get shit done  
> -Colleen and Howard being BROTP  
> but could be a thing  
> -Colleen as a civil engineer major and volunteering for Habitat a couple of days out of the week  
> -Angie learning Italian as her first language then English


End file.
